George's Balloon/Transcript
(We see Peppa, George, Granny and Grandpa Pig in their car as they return from a day out. Peppa then says the episode title.) * Narrator: Peppa and George have had a day out with Granny and Grandpa Pig. * Peppa: (Oink!) Ice Cream! (The scene transitions to Miss Rabbit's Ice Cream stand. She this time, has a selection of Balloons, which are a Monkey, a Cat, a Giraffe, an Aeroplane and a Green Dinosaur.) * Narrator: It is Miss Rabbit's Ice Cream Store. * Granny: Let's stop for Ice Cream. * Grandpa: Why not? I think we diverse it. Oink! (Granny Pig stops the car to the stand as they all walk to it.) * Miss Rabbit: Hello there! * Grandpa: Hello, Miss Rabbit! Four Ice Creams please. * Miss Rabbit: Coming right up. What flavours would you like? * Peppa: Strawberry for me, please. * Granny: Chocolate for me, please. * Grandpa: Banana for me, please. * George: Dinosaur, Grawwrr! (Eyeing on the balloon) * Grandpa: Hoo-oo! I don't think they have Dinosaur Ice Cream! * Miss Rabbit: I think George wants a Dinosaur Balloon! * Grandpa: Do you not want an Ice Cream, George? * George: No. Dinosaur! (He then smiles.) * Grandpa: How much is the little balloon? (Gets out some coins) * Miss Rabbit: Ten Pounds/Dollars. * Grandpa: Ten Pounds/Dollars?! * Miss Rabbit: It's all for a good cause. (Grandpa swaps the coins for a money note, and hands that hands to Miss Rabbit, who then gives the Balloon to George.) Here you go George, hold on tight! don't let go! (George bobs the balloon round, and then accidentally lets go of it. He then jumps lightly and then stands on his heels like he is wanting to grab it.) * Grandpa: AHHHHHHH! (He then grabs the balloon.) Maybe i'll hold this very valuable balloon for the journey home. (He jumps into the car, as everybody else is already in. They then head off.) * Narrator: George loves his new Dinosaur Balloon. * George: Grawwrr! (Giggles) * (They then return to Granny and Grandpa Pig's house.) * Narrator: Peppa and George have arrived back at Granny and Grandpa Pig's House. Peppa and George then giggle.) * George: Grawwrr! * Grandpa: Hold it tight this time, George. Don't let go. (He gives the Balloon back to George.) * George: Why? * Peppa: Oh, George. In the world, there are two sorts of balloons. The "Up Balloon" and the "Down Balloon". That is an "Up Balloon". (George looks confused.) If you let it go, it will go up and up and up, all the way to the moon! * George: Moon! (He then carelessly releases the balloon and then starts to cry.) * Peppa: Grandpa! * Grandpa: Oh! (He then stands on the bonnet of the car and grabs the balloon just in time) AHHHHH! Got you! (George stops crying and then giggles after Grandpa saves the balloon.) Perhaps we should go indoors before we lose your balloon, George. (Everyone heads inside the house into the living room, where Polly Parrot is.) * Grandpa: Your Balloon will be safe in here. * Peppa: (Oink!) Hello Polly, George has got a new balloon! * Polly: '''(Swork!) Balloon! (Peppa and George giggle, Polly then hits the balloon with her beak.) * '''Granny: Don't you pop it, Polly! (Oink!) George loves his new balloon. (George continues to laugh and bobs the balloon, only for him to release it by accident again) * George: Oh. * Narrator: George has let go of his Balloon again! * Peppa: Don't worry George. It won't fly away because the roof is in the way! (The balloon however heads out of the living room.) * Peppa (Voice): Oh, it's gone through the door! (Oink!) It's going up the stairs! (George Oinks, and then we see Peppa and George running up to where the Attic is, as the balloon goes up there.) It's going into the attic! * Grandpa: Don't worry. (Oink!) There's only one way out of the attic and that is through the roof window, which is always keep shut. (They head into the attic, only to notice the window is left open, as the Balloon goes through it.) Oh, Dear! (We see the Balloon going out of the window.) * Narrator: The roof window is not closed. (Peppa, George and Grandpa head outside to see the Balloon going higher and higher.) * Peppa: Catch it, Grandpa! * Grandpa: I can't, Peppa! It's in the Sky! * Peppa: George, your balloon is going to the moon, you'll never see it again. (George's mouth shakes, like he is about to cry.) (Daddy Pig then arrives. parks his car next to Granny and Grandpa's Car.) * Narrator: Daddy Pig has come to take Peppa and George home. * Daddy: Hello! Have you had a lovely time? (George then cries) * Grandpa (Over George's crying): Um, we bought George a Dinosaur Balloon. * Peppa: But George let it go and it's flying to the moon! (A full scene of the house is shown, with the balloon still in the sky.) * Granny (In the attic with Polly Parrot): There must be some way we can get it back! * Polly: Squark! Balloon! (She then begins to fly to save the balloon.) * Daddy: Look, Polly Parrot is flying after the Balloon! * Grandpa: Polly Parrot to the rescue! * (Polly continues to fly.) * Peppa: Go Polly, Go! (Polly grabs hold of the balloon string and returns it.) * Narrator: Polly Parrot has rescued George's Balloon. * Everybody: Hurray! * Granny: Who's a clever Polly? (Oink!) * Polly: Who's a clever Polly? (Oink!) (Everybody laughs) * Peppa: George, don't let go of your balloon, again. * Daddy: I know, we'll tie the string to your wrist, George. * Grandpa: What a good idea! (Daddy Pig then ties the string to George.) * George: (Oink Oink!) (Giggles and bobs the Balloon.) * Narrator: George loves his Dinosaur Balloon. (Everybody falls to the ground laughing) Everyone loves George's Dinosaur Balloon. (The credits play, and the episode ends.) Category:Season 4 episode transcripts Category:Transcripts